Here Without You
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Alfred was finally free off Arthur's possession! It was going to be amazing! So he thought. He beings to miss the over possessive Brit. Arthur was effected to. After the words Alfred said at the world meeting. Arthur couldn't take it anymore and showed him how much he really loves Alfred. (Song Fic sorta) maybe ooc?


**Here without You**

**usuk fanfiction.**

**Alfred was finally free off Arthur's possession! It was going to be amazing! So he thought. He beings to miss the over possessive Brit. Arthur was effected to. After the words Alfred said at the world meeting. Arthur couldn't take it anymore and showed him how much he really loves Alfred. (Song Fic sorta) maybe ooc a bit.**

**rated M**

**I recommend listening to Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**  
**(just the beginning part of the story makes sense for it really)**

* * *

" Dammit! Why! Dammit!" England cried out dropping his gun, falling to his knees onto the muddy, rain stained ground. America stared down at him as droplets of rain rushed down upon them. A sad look in those bright blue eyes that shone brighter then the rainy sky above them. America sighed speaking "You were so great once…" He turned, walking away, finally feeling free. It was his Revolution! He wouldn't look back, not now! No matter how hard it was not to comfort his now ex-brother, laying behind his retreating figure crying to his hearts content. America held back his tears though, he couldn't show weakness in front of his new found citizens. I'll be fine. Alfred thought. It's going to be better off then being stuck with that uptight Brit.

Oh boy was he ever wrong.

-

It's been years sense Alfred has seen or spoken to Arthur. He was curled up in his bed, woken up from his nightmares. Curling tighter, he felt tears fall from his blue eyes. It feels like a 100 years sense he's seen him. That beautiful face of his. Those bushy eyebrows, golden hair. The most beautiful green eyes ever seen. He choked out a sob. In reality it's been only 5 years. He has grown to be a big successful country. But why does he feel so lonely?  
He pushed people away. He's lied to everyone. Especially his feelings. All those lies left him cold. He covered his mouth, trying to smother his sobs. He can't stop thinking about him, can't stop dreaming about it him. He's miles away. Over the big ocean. He has to go to him. He needs him!  
He sat up, wiping the tears away with a few tissues. Sighing, he decides he needs sleep. But the tears keep falling. Silently crying now, he tries to sleep. All he can dream of his beautiful face. Those damn green eyes.

-

It's now time for a world meeting. A meeting discussing things that had happened in their country and trades and sorts like that. He walked down the hallway to the meeting room, it was being host in England this year. Yes he's close to Arthur but the miles still keeping rolling it seems. He passes France on the way to the room. "Bonjour." France says casually, looking at America with a sad look. The countries know about England and Americas battle. Alfred just smiled the best he could as he continued to the room.

Once there he sat in his seat, waiting for everyone to arrive and get this meeting over with. He watched as the countries walked in, one after another chatting, arguing, fighting, all the usual. Until England came in. In his usual outfit, the green soldier like outfit, an the brown boots. The countries became silent, ready for England to being the meeting.  
"Alright, is everyone ready to begin?" He asked, standing behind his seat, eyeing everyone. Alfred caught his eye, but Arthur quickly looked away. Saddened by that, he looked down at his lap.  
Seeing everyone was ready, England began to speak first. He talked about how his Great Empire was growing, and discussed a few things with France about their tradeing.  
All the countries had said their part, finally it was Americas turn. This is his first world meeting as an independent country. Sighing he stood up, clearing his throat.  
"It's been a good 5 years. Sense I left from England's watch." America said, looking at England, who was looking down, acting as if he was taking notes. He continued." We're thriving, we have ups and downs, but it's good…" He continued on until the meeting was called to an end.  
Alfred waited, watching the countries leave. He wanted to talk with Arthur, sense he will be the last to leave, he waited patiently.  
As the final country left, he stood up, walking over to Arthur. "Arthur look I-" he was cut off by the screeching of a chair being abruptly pushed back. "Don't call me by that name, America." England said, glaring. Taken back but England's harsh words, Alfred stayed silent for moment. "England, I just wanted to say sorry." He said, looking into those green eyes. Alfred was sure he saw his eyes lighten, but turn dark. "I don't need your apologizes." England spat back, gathering his things preparing to leave. "C'mon! It's been 5 years! You can't be seriously still mad about this!" America argued back, yelling a bit. England turned to face him with a scowl " I have every damned right to be mad at you! You twit!" England yelled up at America. "Why! I did nothing wrong!" America yelled. "You left me Alfred! In the pouring rain! All by myself!" England huffed out. America knew he had to be pissed, to use his human name. It's true, he did leave him alone in the rain. He had felt so guilty to not at least try to comfort his ex-brother. "And I've been so isolated with myself. Ive lost some good friends and allies because of you!" England yelled. America winced, watching England breathe heavily from his rage. Giving up, he turned to leave. " I know it's been hard Arthur." Alfred felt his voice tremble. "But nothing… And I mean nothing can stop me from loving you." He whispered the last part as he left. He knew England herd from the gasp he made. But it's ok, I'll wait forever if I have to.

That night England stayed up in bed, America's word replying over and over in his head  
"But nothing… And I mean nothing can stop me from loving you."  
"Me too Alfred." He whispered. "I love you. I've always loved you." England knew he couldn't stay mad at Alfred. He couldn't stay mad at him as a child either. I'll make it up to you. I'll show you how much you mean to me. England thought, standing up leaving his room.

-  
America laid in his bed, staring at the sealing. Lost in his thoughts, thoughts mostly about Arthur. The angry look he had on his face. But he knew that it was half hearted. He knew Arthur could never be fully angry at him. Not even as a child, Arthur was never angry with him. Sighing he rolled to his side. Only time will tell.  
A knock came to the door, he at up looking at the clock. 1AM. Who would be visiting him this late at night? He got up, walking to the door.  
Alfred was shocked to see who was at his door.  
"E-England?" He stuttered, eyeing him. England just walked into the room. America blinked, closed the door slowly, turning to ask why in the world he was here.  
But before his words could leave his mouth, Arthur pushed Alfred up against the door, his lips pressing roughly against Alfred. Gasping in total shock, Alfred froze. Arthur blushed, pushing further into him.  
He was relieved to feel Alfred relax, and accept his kiss. Kissing him back.  
Alfred pulled back, blush covers his cheeks as he breathed heavily from the sudden kiss. "W-why?" Was all he could muster out. Arthur sighed, looking into Alfred's sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry.. For being so mad at you." He whispered. Hugging Alfred. "And… I-I love you too."  
Alfred gasped once again. A million thoughts running through his mind. He loves me? He loves me! Alfred grabbed the Brits face, smashing his lips to his. He pushed Arthur back, leading him to his bed. Arthur wrapped his arms around the young nations neck, tangling his fingers into his golden brown locks. He felt the mattress bump agains his thighs, gladly he laid back, watching as Alfred crawled up over him. Alfred's legs were on either side of his waist. His hands rested to this sides of his head. He leaned down, kissing Arthur again. This time, licking his lower lip, begging to be let inside. Arthur opened up, letting Alfred's marvoules tongue in. They're tongues searched, and traced around each others mouth. Till they met in the middle, battling each other for dominance. After minutes of kissing, they pulled away, gasping for air.  
Alfred slowly, layed on top of Arthur, trailing kisses along his jaw line, enjoying those wonderful sounds that came from his mouth as he licked and kissed against Arthur's neck. He pulled back, tugging on Arthur's shirt, wanting the damned thing off. The Brit sat up a bit, allowing the American to, rather roughly, pull his shirt off him.  
Alfred watched as he lay back down, looking up at him with lust filled green eyes. It sent a shiver through is body, down to his hardening groin. Groaning Alfred grind against Arthur, amazed at the feeling of their covered members slide against each other.  
Arthur bucked his hips at the sudden intense feeling of Alfred rubbing against him. Not being able to take anymore, Arthur pushed Alfred so he was able to undo Alfred's belt, pulling down his pants, along with his American flagged underwear. Getting the message, Alfred tossed the cloths away, doing the exact same to Arthur.  
Now laying completely nude above Arthur, he looked down to inspect his new found lovers manhood. Smiling at what he saw, he couldn't help but reach down and take ahold of it. Arthur gasped, gripping the bed sheets at the wonderful feeling of Alfred's hand around his cock. He bucked forward, letting out a small moan. Alfred, chuckled softly, deciding to get him ready, he stuck his fingers in the Brits mouth.  
"Suck." He said, more likely demanded, wanting to be inside him fast. Arthur new what he wanted to do, so he began to lick his fingers, suck, and nibbled a little. Alfred felt his cock twitch as his lover lightly bit his fingers. Pulling them back, he pressed his wet finger against Arthur's hole, enjoying the moan he made as he pushed inside. Alfred wiggled his finger a bit, stretching him out to add another. He scissored and pumped his fingers until he thought Arthur was ready for him.  
Pulling his fingers out, he pulled Arthur's legs over his sholders, pointing the tip of his cock against his hole. "Are you ready?" He asked. Arthur nodded, smiling up at him. Smiling back, Alfred pushed in quick, almost coming at the immense feeling of Arthur's tight ass squeezing against his dick. "Oh god!" Arthur moaned out, moving his hips a bit at the new feeling of being filled. Boy does it feel wonderful!  
Alfred groaned, pulling out half way, and pushing back in. "A-ah!" He moaned, repeating this motion over and over. "Ah! A-Alfred!" Arthur gasped feeling his lovers cock rub against a soft spot inside him, sending shivers of pleasure through him.  
"Faster!" He pleaded as he pushed up with Alfred as he pushed back in. "Alright." Alfred breathed, pulling out all the way, and ramming back in, causing a slap.  
"Fuck!" Alfred yelled, slamming back into Arthur. He couldn't hold out much longer, he just felt way to good!  
Arthur groaned and whimpered as Alfred repeatedly rammed into his ass. "It f-feels so g-good!" Arthur moaned, grabbing onto the Americans arms.  
"Arthur…" Alfred moaned, laying down, hugging Arthur as he continued to pump in and out of him at a fast pace. "Arthur, I'm so close." He groaned, kissing his neck. "M-me too!" Arthur replied closing his eyes tight as Alfred's humps became more frantic. He repeatedly brushed against his soft spot. "Oh! I'm coming!" Arthur cried out, letting out his load onto his and Alfred's stomachs. "A-Arthur!" Alfred yelled, ramming into him one last time as he came.  
The boys breathed heavily against one another, claiming down from their high. Arthur hugged Alfred who was laying beside him now. That was so perfect. The British man thought. "Arthur." Alfred whispered, turning to face the Brit. "Hmm?" He said, his eyes closed, tired. "W-what's going to happen now?" The American asked.  
Arthur scowled, opening his eyes. He looked into Alfred's ever glowing blue eyes. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is you and me in this moment." Alfred smiled kissing Arthur softly on the lips. "Your right." He whispered laying down, ready to sleep. "Goodnight… Love." Alfred breathed, falling asleep. Arthur smiled softly, brushing back a piece of hair from Alfred's face. "I love you. So much you don't even know." He whispered, cuddling into him. "Stay with me… Forever…"

* * *

**Boom! Done! Two nights of typing this on my iPod :P. was my first USUK fic too! Oh my gosh I hope it wasn't that bad! These guys are like my OTP (sorry NaLu but they beat you by a thousand!) heehee anyway! Please review!**  
**(sorry for mistakes ipods don't necessarily work well with typing XD)**


End file.
